Trapped
by ktoll9
Summary: What do you do when you're trapped with no way out? A little one-shot about being trapped in the dark.


_**Trapped**_

* * *

It was dark and warm. At first, I was a little frightened and felt very alone, but then I could hear the muffled voices. Sometimes it was only one in the beginning, then a lot of times it was many. I kicked and tried to yell out, but no one could hear me. I tried to strike out, but the place I was in was just too big. I really couldn't tell you how long I was there, but over time my new home had started to get smaller. It wasn't uncomfortably small, but I could guess that it probably would if I had to stay for a long time. I really didn't mind, it was always comfortable and I was never hungry. I kind of really didn't want to leave, although it was pretty boring sometimes. During those times I would just sleep.

Today was a little interesting. I can't be sure, but I think I'm getting larger and at some point in my endless day/night in this darkened place, I felt a sense of joy, worry, sadness and happiness all mixed together. It's actually hard to explain. The voice that had been my constant actually started talking to me, it seems. It was a soft comforting voice and it sounded unsure. Hours later, I heard a deeper voice carrying on a conversation with the other. It was deeper, strong and made me feel safe. All of the worry and sadness I had felt before, just melted away and I felt and intense feeling of relief. I can't explain it, but I think they actually know I'm here now. They didn't know before. I can only hope that they come for me and help me get out of this lonely place.

* * *

Today I felt a strange poking in my side and when I turned, I discovered that there was someone here with me. We talk to each other quite a bit and it's not so lonely anymore. I don't know why I didn't notice him before. It seems as though he's always been here. It kind of feels like he's a part of me, we're so close. I have to say we've become good friends very quickly. It's like we're two of the same, we have so much in common that we finish each other's sentences. It's quite funny.

My friend hears the voices too. He thinks we'll be here for a long time, but now that we're together, it won't be so bad. Although, it could get pretty crowded really quickly. I suppose we'll deal with living arrangements when the time comes. At least we don't need to worry about the basics.

* * *

Today we received the shock of our lives. I mean we kind of suspected something strange, but this? My roomie and I were finally able to see each other. The shock had been that we look the same, but it felt right. Our living space is getting quite tight, but it seems to be adjusting to accommodate both of us.

We're best of friends now. I don't know what I would ever do without him. He's my lifeline. When we're frightened, we hold each other for comfort. When we're lonely, we talk. I learned that we are both ticklish. It was really strange. I felt the sensation on my foot and my friend felt the same thing run up his back shortly after. When we squirmed, the two voices began laughing and talking about something we couldn't understand. The words were just too far away and very muffled. Well, the deeper voice was. The softer voice, we could almost hear clearly now.

The softer voice always talked to us. It talked of colors, names, asked us questions, laughed and sang. The singing was really pretty. We could listen to it forever, if given a choice. It made our shrinking environment so much more tolerable.

* * *

Well, we've been here for awhile now. Last week a really strange occurrence happened. My friend, that I now consider a brother because of the circumstances, thinks that the massages mean something important is going to happen soon. Sometimes they're very uncomfortable, other times they are light and barely noticeable. I think I would have to agree with him on this. Something will definitely happen very soon.

Actually we're kind of hoping something will happen soon, it's getting far too tight. Our living quarters have quickly reduced in size and it's getting more difficult by the day to just stretch out a little. My brother seems to have found a very comfortable pillow to lay on that he occasionally shares with me. I have to admit, it is very comfortable. Although, it does get flat quickly. Usually that happens when I kick it or, he punches it. It's actually quite fun when that happens. It almost turns into a roller-coaster ride when one of us kicks it. It is a very good source of entertainment.

* * *

Today is the big day. I just know it! The massages started and they haven't stopped. My brother says that they are getting closer together. He found a spot a little while ago that seems to be very comfortable and I couldn't agree more as I curl up next to him, sharing the spot.

There is a lot of noises going on outside and the soft one is crying and screaming. The words she keeps saying are... interesting. They seem to be in several different languages and the strong one sometimes laughs. We don't think she hears most of it, because she seems to have yelled at the strong one the first time it happened. A "Mmmrry" was heard by both of us in that familiar deep voice.

* * *

He was gone! I was terrified! I went after him and all I saw was a blinding light. I was frightened. I screamed and then I heard a voice like mine. It was my friend, my brother. We both calmed and we felt ourselves floating, then resting on something soft. I opened my eyes and for the first time, I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. The soft one. We turned slightly when something large began stroking both of us gently. It was the strong one that made me feel safe.

"Kuon... They're beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like their mother, Kyoko. You did a wonderful job." He caressed his sons and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I think they both look more like their father, Kuon." She giggled. "They both have your hair and eyes."

Mother... Father... Yes, that sounds right. Thought Kuon Hizuri, Jr as he snuggled next to his brother Richard, in their mother's arms.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
